Considerable heat is lost through the water inlet and outlet piping of a water heater. The heat is lost primarily through thermal circulation and not as a result of conduction through the piping itself. The invention provides an energy saving device comprising a heat trap assembly located in the inlet and outlet piping systems which has been found to effectively reduce standby heat losses.